Road Trip: Our Style!
by NicoleHeart15
Summary: the Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs go on a trip around the U.S. for a tour or to get along with each other. Will it go well or it will go for the worst. Chapter 5 UP!
1. My Night with the Rowdyruff Boys!

**Hey, it's my First Story and I hope you like it **

**my First chapter is called "My Night with the Rowdyruff Boys" **

**Buttercup's POV**

**

* * *

**

Friday, June 1, 2007 9:30 A.M.

"Get up", said The Professor . The Rowdyruff Boys slept with us on the couch by counterpart. So that means Brick and Blossom, Boomer and Bubbles, and Butch and me! Which I totally hate!

Last night was like "will you lay down or i will do something to ya", because Butch and Brick was getting up every 5 seconds to talk about girls and how ulgy me and Blossom were. Then they watched T.V. well I was to for a little while then I went to sleep for 10 minutes. Then they played pranks on us like put cream in our hand then get a feathers then rub them on our nose and we would outsmart them because we knew what they were doing. about 50 minutes later, they got up again and left the room with a word. Once they lefted i got up to talk to Blossom "Blossom, Blossom get up", I told her . "what do you want, Buttercup?", she asked me. "they have left again", I told her "Agh!" she moaned like she was dying. I walked to the T.V. and turned it on. It was on Disney Channel on one of my favorite show, That's So Raven. Then, I walk to the table which had the romote on it. When, I put my hand out to grab it, I heard the front door open.

* * *

** I know that it's suspense in the first chapter, but it's going to be funny in the other chapters I promise you.**

**HSM12PPG!**

**I'm Out. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2: What was that?

**Chapter 2: What was that?**

**By the 1 the only and the FABOLOUS**

**HSM12PPG!!!**

* * *

Buttercup's POV.

"Did you hear that, Buttercup?" Blossom said in a very low voice, but I hear her.

"Yeah. what do you think it was?" i asked.

"It's a door open wildly or the Professor has found another break-through", Blossom said

Another came, but it was louder than before.

"Okay, I don't know what was that", she admitted.

I bravely walked to the door slowly and open the door slowly and saw Butch standing by the door which was opened. Then, I saw Brick run to his brother.

"What do you see?" Blossom asked.

"I see Brick & Butch standing at the door", I told her.

Then, I saw Butch look at me and told me to come here.

"I think they want us," I said.

"Oh No No No No No No No!" she said, "maybe it's and Trap".

"Well let's see maybe it's not a trap," i said in my nicest voice.

"Okay, but I'm only doing this because you pull out your 'nicest voice', She tolded me.

We walked out of the room to the oldest rowdyruff boys.

"What happened?" Blossom asked

"The Professor is packing up and taking us with him," Brick told us

"Yeah so!" I said.

"We are going to stay in a car all day long with you, powerpuff girls. I would not do it," Butch said.

Some times, I think why he is my courterpart. He is so stupid.

"Why would you not?" Brick said.

And the question I want to say.

"Because Buttercup is a bitch," Butch said to me in my face

"Go to Hell," i said in a low voice

"Oh I am sorry, What was that?" Butch said to me in my face again.

"I said Go to Hell," I said louder so he and Brick can hear.

After that, me and Butch got in big fight and guess who won. Moi!!!

* * *

**HSM12PPG**

** I am a Rockstar!!!!!!!!!!! Do you Know!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3:We Are Leaving!

**Chapter 3: We are Leaving?!**

**I Thank you for the Reviews. I might write more in the 4th Chapter O.K.**

**HSM12PPG**

* * *

"Get up," The Professor yelled out again.

I got up off the couch which "Black Eyed" Butch was sleeping. (Just kidding about that.)

I push him to wake him up "Wake up, Butchie." I said " Whoa! I did say that out?"

"Oh, Yes you did." Butch said to me.

"No, I did not." I said back to him.

Butch and me will never be friends, boyfriend or girlfriend, or anything else. Butch hates me and I hate Butch.

I went to the bathroom to clean up myself.

"Come on!" Blossom called out. I came out.

I walked into the dinning room, once we enter the room I gasped because the table was full with pancakes, sausage, eggs, bacon, ham, hash browns, biscuits, toast, and waffles. Then I saw The Professor.

"Sit down, and Breakfast is served!," The Professor called out to us.

We ate like pigs, but there was still food on our plates.

"Come kids We are leaving." The Professor said.

"We are leaving?!" Bubbles and Boomer sceamed.

Wow that was a bombshell on them.

"For 30 weeks," The Professor said to scare us even more.

"Omg!" we all said at the same time.

**

* * *

**

**I am now watching ****"Madea Black Movie Awards" ****Very Funny!!!!**

**It is on YouTube find it now!**

**HSM12PPG**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with the 4th chapter, and I hope you like it!**

**HSM12PPG**

* * *

Friday, June 8, 2007

This week has been crazy. the best way to say how crazy this week has been is to tell it in order day by day.

Saturday: That was the day we left. And here the story.

"Buttercup hurry up," Blossom told me as I picking up my Ipod.

"Okay, Okay I am," I called out to her.

I had my radio playing on one of my favorite songs (I am not my hair by India Arie.)

I was getting all my clothes, music, and etc. Then I walked to the window to see the clouds. I not usual for me to do this but I did it anyway. I looked at the clouds, the clouds was grey and black. Which some people tell me (but my friends.) I looked down to see Brick & Butch talking to each other. Then, I walked back my room. My room is green (my favorite color) with pictures of superstars on the walls like Bow Wow, Raven, Chris Brown, and Beyonce'. Then I got the rest of my stuff like my laptop, diary, and three books(a series of unfortunate events)and I am only doing this because The Professor told us to. I went down the stairs in my favorite outfit (a green shirt with a knee-long tan skirt and a kind-of-from-France black hat.) as soon as I came down the stairs I saw my sisters, Blossom and Bubbles

"Ready?" they said at the same time.

"Yeah," I said.

We left out the door, got in the car, and drove off.

I have to sit by stupid Butch because "we got to bond" and we have to sit in the middle seat for the rest of the PPG's and the RRB's to "see us".

We been riding for 2 hour now and my battery just died on my ipod. And now I have to talk to him or I can look out the window.

People say alot of stuff about me and Butch dating, but we are not, newsflash people (DUH!)

As I look outside I see the dark clouds.

"Professer, can you turn the station, please!" I scolded

The Professer turn it to a station called the weather station.

"The area is under tornado warning," The Weather Man said.

Every one sceam like there was no tomorrow.

"Professer can you find a hotel quick, please!" Bubbles said in her high-pitched voice.

The Professer exit off of Exit 116. Then he said to us, "Here we are kids."

We were at the Motel 6, but as soon as he said that it started to rain hard and the winds was a 2,000 miles per hour. I was not scared at all, well only a little bit.

After that, We got a room the number was 1160 (My favorite radio station.)

* * *

_But there wasn't nothing special happen that week, but I am sure that something will happen this week in San Antonio, TX._

* * *

**I just finish the Writing TAKS test, and yes that's how you spell it. I just wish that this TAKS would go away. **

**The TAKS test is LARGE test that every grade in Texas has to past or you'll fail the grade!**

**HSM12PPG**


	5. San Antonio, TX

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: San Antonio, TX

* * *

_Friday June 15, 2007 (Week 2)_

Wow! What a week, We went to Sea World, Six Flags:Fiesta Texas, The Alamo and MORE!!

**Monday: Natural Bridge Caverns**

2:00 P.M.

We been riding for three days now. I want out now. Well yesterday, Bubbles and Boomer kissing when we were about to leave the hotel. Now they are boyfriend and girlfriend.

Blossom and brick are just friends for now I guess. Me and Butch are "okay" I guess.

So anyway, I was getting ready to go to the car to leave the hotel to Natural Bridge Caverns. I walked to the car saw Brick and Boomer talking weirdly, but I did not mind this though. I got in the car. Then I saw Blossom walk to me from behind.

"Hey, Buttercup." she said to me.

"Hi," I said. "What's up?"

"I was just wanted to ask you that if you like Butch? she asked me.

"No," I said "Why?"

"Just asking," Blossom said.

After that very weird updated, We went the Natural Bridge Caverns 30 minutes drive,but it was fun I was hoping that some one would fall so I can record it and send to AFV and get 10,000 dollars. But I didn't. To bad.

* * *

**Tuesday: Six Flags: Fiesta Texas**

Boomer and Bubbles were sick and Blossom and Brick had to care for them. So Me and Butch got to go to Six Flags. No bossy people and no scary cats. More fun for us.

Me and Butch rode:

The Frisbee, which is a ride is like a frisbee, it spins kind of fast but we both were dizzy once off of it.

The Rattler, the roughest ride I ever been on, Butch's too.

The Tornado, the Bestest ever.

And more.

**

* * *

**

**Wednesday:Sea World**

Everyone when with this time (Bummer!)

"Come on," Brick said while running. "I don't want to miss the water park."

"Okay okay," Blossom tolded him.

We all ran after them. We had for 2 hours then they closed it.

We went back to the hotel.

Bored.

Once we all went to sleep (but me and Butch.)

"Hey, Buttercup did you like SixFlags?" he whispered.

"Yeah!" I replied, "but all I want to know is why did Blossom ask me do I like you for?"

"Oh, uh I told Blossom to ask you because..." Butch said shyly.

"Because what?" I asked.

"Nothing, nothing." He said and close his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Friday: The Alamo**

We step out of the car, and on to the street. I was listening to my ipod the whole way to the Alamo because it was a long car ride and about time I got out of the car I was still listening to it. We walk to the buliding.

"We rebulided the Alamo to make it beautiful but we only did the top of it," The tour guide said. "So you can see the buttet holes from the war."

I do not want to tell you this whole boring story. So I am going to tell you in summary:

Blah blah blah, the mexican were mad at the Texans, blah blah blah, they try to trap them for 13 days, blah blah blah, they attatck on the 13th day, blah blah blah, they killed all the texans and the mexican won. Whatever!

* * *

**Happy Easter's Day and Hope your Spring Break was good!**

**HSM12PPG**


End file.
